fwttfandomcom-20200214-history
FWTT
This is the longest game in the Tennis Forum history as it was born on April 10, 2000 with the first tournament being Hilton Head in the USA. __TOC__ Rules and Limnations How to Join Create a Fantasy Player with the following information: (text in Italics are examples) Name: Mary Davies Birthdate: May 30th 1984 (You must be at least 16 Years Old) Nationality: French Best Surfaces: Hard, Clay, Grass (You must select your order with only those 3 surfaces) What does the surface order mean? The surface order determines how many points you will be able to use when you play. For your first surface (in this example hard) you will get 105 points, then 102 for clay, 100 for grass. (Note that through years players earn "Forever points" that will be added when you win an event) How we get a score? You need to divide these points between 3 sets. Example: You 1st Set: 50 points 2nd Set: 50 points 3rd Set: 05 points Your opponent 1st Set: 40 2nd Set: 60 3rd Set: 0 In this case you would win the match 7-6(7-0) 6-7(0-7) 7-6(7-4) But how you got the score? Here are the tables: Scoring By Difference of Points 61 or more = 6-0 51 to 60 = 6-1 41 to 50 = 6-2 31 to 40 = 6-3 21 to 30 = 6-4 11 to 20 = 7-5 00 to 10 = 7-6 Tie-Break* 10 = 7-0 9 = 7-1 8 = 7-2 7/6 = 7-3 5/4 = 7-4 3/2 = 7-5 1 = 8-6 .5/0 = 9-7 (Or higher, depending on drama) If points are tied (example 50 & 50) then the one that has the surface were the event is played in a higher position gets the set, if also in that are tied then the higher ranked. *At Australian Open, Roland Garros and Wimbledon, there is no 3rd set tiebreaker, so extended sets will be played in place of 3rd set tiebreaker. *If you face a computer player or a player that sends no points, the above score table is void *The above score table is a guide and adjustments can be made when needed Rules 1. All new players will start on the pro tour. The junior tour is for players seeking to play with a second player. Please check that sub-forum for all events. 2. When you join the tour, you MUST be at least 17 years old. 3. You are not allowed to change surfaces after you submit them the first time. 4. You are not allowed to change your player's name unless she 'marries', and so she can only change her SURNAME. 5. Each player may play an unlimited amount of events. However, the 22 best events will only be counted in your ranking. 6. Previous points may be used (if current event is on same surface) for no more than 2 weeks. There is also no guarantee that previous points will be used at all, however if they are kept then every effort will be made to use them. Example: Week1-You send points; Week2-You don't send and event is on same surface; if Week1 points were kept they can be used; Week3-You don't send and event is on same surface; if Week1 points were kept they can be used; Week4-You must send new points or you receive 0-0-0 7. If both players send doubles points, the following will apply: - If neither specify which points to use, the points will be combined and averaged - If one player specifies which set of points to use, that set will be used - If both players specify that their set of points should be used, they will again be averaged 8. If neither player sends doubles points, singles points will be averaged (minus any bonus singles points). If one player does not send singles points, 0-0-0 will be used for that person's part of the doubles points. 9. If only one player sends doubles points, that player's points will be used for the team. 10. If you fail to send points for a Grand Slam, Premier 5, or Premier Mandatory Event you will receive 0-0-0 regardless of whether or not previous points are on hand. 11. In the event of a tie in points, the winner of that set shall be the player who has the preference of that surface higher. If there is still a tie, the higher ranked player shall win. 11. If you send too many points, any excess will be deducted from the set in which the set score is closest. Tournament Limnations *Grand Slams - unlimited main draw spots *Premier Mandatory - 32 main draw (25 direct entry; 3 Wild Cards; 4 Qualifiers); 8 qualifying draw (6 direct entry, 2 Wild Cards) *Olympics Singles - 32 main draw (Top 3 from each country qualify) *Olympics Doubles - 16 main draw teams (Top 2 from each country in doubles qualify) *Premier 5/600/700 - 32 main draw (23 direct entry; 4 qualifiers; 3 wild cards; 2 BYES); 8 qualifying draw (6 direct entry; 2 Wild Cards) *International - 16 main draw (12 direct entry; 2 qualifiers; 2 wild cards); 4 qualifying draw (3 direct entry; 1 Wild Card) *$125K Events - unlimited main draw spots (cannot be in top 10 at time of entry) *WTA Championships - 8 singles; 8 doubles teams *Tournament of Champions - 8 singles *Maximum qualifying entries at ANY event is 16 (13 direct entries; 3 wild cards) Notes Category:Browse